


King for a day

by Kitoko_kun



Series: Glory-holeverse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoko_kun/pseuds/Kitoko_kun
Summary: Gerard finally got his ten stamps! This one's free! And they added new services! WOW!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Glory-holeverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921372
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121





	King for a day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck0rMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/gifts).



Gerard was nervous, but not in a bad way. It was mostly excitement from getting his hopes up in anticipation of what that day would be like and feeling like he would explode in confetti if he had to wait for one more minute. At the same time, he knew he had to calm down, because nothing could go wrong. There was a careful planning behind the event, as far as to rehearse every word he would say, and he needed to get it perfect or he wouldn’t ever forgive himself for ruining the occasion.

He stared at his reflection on the mirror, lowering his leather skirt and then lifting it again. It was covering half of his thighs and it looked good, but he was sure it’d rise once he started walking, so he lowered it again as much as possible, settling for above the knee. Then he bent over to make sure the laces in his undone Dr Martens were tucked away safely, because tripping in front of Frank was something he’d prefer to avoid when trying to be sexy.

Then it was time to mess with his hair again; there was a method to the madness in his wild and untidy style. He also took the time to smudge his eyeliner so it wouldn’t look so perfect. The red lipstick was mainly to leave stains on Frank, but he liked how it tied everything together. And well, the choker on his neck was exclusively for aesthetic purposes, unless Frank could think of a better use for it. He’d be totally on board.

When he noticed how much he was smiling, Gerard brought both hands to his face and tried to stop doing it. He was ready. Fuckin’ showtime.

He opened the door and stood there for a moment while he searched for a book in the bag on his shoulder.

“Mr. Iero?”, he called.

Frank made a gesture from his desk, raising a finger so he would give him a minute, while his right hand kept on writing. Gerard held the book with both hands, tapping his fingers on it. “What is it this time, Mr. Way?”, Frank asked without looking up from his stack of papers.

“I just had a question about…”, he looked at the book’s cover. “J. D. Sallinger.”

“Oh, did you? Really? Tell me about it.”

“I was wondering… You know, on page… um… 35… where the guy is like”, he mumbled, opening the book in a random page, searching for something to say. “And then the other guy is like…”

“Not that this isn’t a great question, Mr. Way, but you  _ do _ realize the semester is over, right? And your paper has been graded already, so there’s no point in sucking up to me anymore.”

“It’s not about grades! I’m genuinely interested in this class.”

“You didn’t even read the book you’re holding. You got a D only because your drawings were cool.”

“Oh, I’m getting a D?”, Gerard batted his eyelashes, smiling to make the innuendo clear.

“Stop this already”, Frank said in a stern voice, getting up from his desk, putting his hands inside his pockets while approaching him. Shit, the motherfucker looked extremely good in that shirt and vest. He was even wearing a fuckin’ tie. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing?

“Taking my education seriously is all I’m doing, Mr. Iero.”

“You’re messing with me. You’re trying to get me fired.”

“No, you’re my favorite teacher”, he tried to explain. “I’m just paying extra attention to your class.”

“Right. You stare at me while suckin’ on your pens, you stay behind to ask stupid questions and get in my space…”

“I don’t think there are stupid questions…”

“And you wear these skirts”, Frank went on, ignoring what he said by making a gesture with his hand to point at his outfit. “And wait until I’m looking at you to spread your legs.”

“Just a coincidence.”

“You’re never wearing underwear.”

“You shouldn’t be looking under my skirt, that’s extremely unprofessional.”

Frank walked the steps missing to get in Gerard’s face. In that moment Gerard didn’t feel taller than him; his gaze was intimidating and he didn’t anticipate how it would make him tremble in excitement to be stared like that. It was arousing, to say the least. He didn’t think his skirt would protect him from being too obvious in his premature reaction.

“I bet you’re not wearing anything under it, again.”

“What are we betting?”

Frank kept looking at him directly in the eyes, not even blinking. Gerard clutched the book in his arms tighter, feeling a shiver down his spine when he said: “You’ll suck me off if I’m right.”

Trying not to smile too much, Gerard bit his lip and put the book back in his bag. It wouldn’t be needed anymore, but it had served as a good prop, making him feel like he was back at college for real. He also dropped the bag on the floor. Frank didn’t move, keeping that stance of authority, looking almost severe. It was so weird. And hot.

Gerard held the edges of his skirt and lifted it. Frank had been right, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He lowered the skirt back and shrugged as a sign of accepting his defeat, getting on his knees in front of him immediately. There was urgency in the way his hands went straight for the button in his pants. He had waited enough, all he wanted now was Frank’s cock in his mouth.

“I changed my mind”, Frank suddenly said and grabbed his hands to stop him. “You’ll enjoy it too much. Get up.”

Gerard made a sulky face and whined out loud, but stood up anyway, waiting for Frank to give him something equally good as compensation.

“Turn around and bend over the desk.” The tone he used to order him took all intent of complaining out of him. He could barely hide his smile while turning around and placing his hands on the wooden surface, raising his hips for whatever Frank was going to do now, although he kind of had an idea of what it would be.

Frank’s hands slid under the skirt and lifted it to his hips, exposing his very pale ass, and the next thing he felt was a precise and firm slap on one of his cheeks, which made him moan right away. “Is this what you wanted?”, Frank asked, slapping him on the other one.

“Yes!”, he answered, his voice shaking already. “Oh my God, yes!”

“You’re getting turned on?”, Frank pressed, along with a third slap.

“Mh-hm!”

His dick rubbed on the desk when his hips jerked, already fully hard, and his hands gripped the surface tightly, trying to get some balance since his legs were shaking. “You can’t be too loud, someone might come in”, Frank reminded him. It wasn’t true, but picturing it was really doing it for him.

Gerard had no idea how he had convinced Frank to do that.

***

It had been a few days prior when Gerard stepped in the living room of the apartment he shared with Frank, staring at his wallet and taking out his loyalty card. “Frankie?”, he called, making his boyfriend look up from his laptop. “What are you doing on Sunday?”

“Sunday?”, he asked, a bit confused. “I don’t have any plans. Why? Wanna do something?”

“Yeah, I was thinking…”, Gerard bit his lip, showing off his card. “I already got 10 stamps, the next one’s free.”

Frank laughed out loud. “So you wanna use it, of course.”

Gerard came closer, smiling, and leaned on the back of the couch. “They got a new room, you know? Set up like a classroom…”

“I’m sensing a new kink?”

“I don’t know, I just wanna recreate this porno I watched…”

Frank reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. He didn’t ask any more questions. “I’m in.”

***

Oh, right. It hadn’t taken that much convincing, because Frank was fuckin’ perfect, the best boyfriend on Earth, and just accepted everything Gerard wanted to do, even when he gave him a fuckin’ script explaining the backstory of the characters they were going to play, obviously versions of themselves in an alternate universe Gee had spent way too much time creating for an hour of sexy roleplay. So what? He liked his porn with feelings.

Not that he could think a lot while Frank spanked him over the desk. It clearly wasn’t their first spanking session, but the new setting had Gerard panting and fearing cumming any moment now. However, Frank already knew Gerard’s body cues and knew how much he could take, so he wasn’t really worried about ending it too soon.

He noticed how Frank stopped and began caressing his sensible skin with both hands. It was nice. And suddenly he could feel his lips as well, kissing the zones that were red from the spanking. “Mh… Frank…”, he called in a whisper.

“It’s still Mr. Iero”, he reminded him, slapping his thigh slightly.

“I’m so sorry…”, he replied, smiling. “Can’t believe I’m this disrespectful to my teacher…”

“Someone ought to touch you some manners”.

Gerard wished he could have a good comeback, but all he could manage to do was moan when Frank spread his ass and placed his tongue between his cheeks. Fuck, he knew that was his weakness.

“I…”, he tried anyway. “I don’t think I’ll learn this way…” 

Frank slapped him again, still licking over his hole, and Gerard yelled because all of it was too much. “I love you, Mr. Iero!”

As a ‘me too’ he got a harder slap on his ass. His legs were shaking again, but he spread them as much as he could, throwing in the trash the fantasy of keeping quiet because there were people around. There was no way Gerard would be able to contain the loud noises he was making with Frank’s tongue swirling around inside of him.

“No, no, don’t stop…”, he begged, whimpering when Frank got his face out of his ass, cleaning some of the spit from his chin with his sleeve.

“Sit on the desk”, he commanded, ignoring what he said. “You’re still supposed to listen to me, Way”, he threatened and pointed his finger at him, which made Gerard think about how his Italian heritage came up so clearly sometimes.

Of course there was nothing else to do but obey him. He turned around and sat on the desk, even though his ass felt wet and weird against the surface. At this point he had no idea what Frank was going to do, he was a loose cannon, but he trusted him to make his free pass worth it. There was a satisfactory feeling in collecting all of the stamps, even if he had cheated a bit by spending both of their birthdays there.

They had regarded that place for special occasions.

Frank unbuttoned his vest and almost took it off. “Leave it on, please…”, Gerard asked. His boyfriend gave him a contemplative look, maybe thinking about refusing, but left it on. He undid his tie and opened up his shirt before getting to his pants.

“Can I help?”

“No, just watch”, Frank replied, letting his pants drop and then stretching the waistband of his briefs. Gerard could see his boner under the fabric and it made his mouth water. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t sucked him off yet. Maybe that was next.

He watched him lower his underwear excruciatingly slow until it was around his ankles and out of his body. Then he tilted his head, wondering what Frank could be planning.

Frank came closer, leaving his clothes on the floor and climbed up on the desk too, straddling him. Finally Gerard could get away with kissing his lips, face and neck, leaving red lipstick stains on his skin while his hands touched everything they could reach under the open shirt. Frank managed to stay still for all of thirty seconds so Gerard could get it out of his system and then he saw him reaching for the desk’s drawer and taking out lube. “Mr. Iero, you keep this in your desk?”

“Guess I’m a slutty teacher”, he answered, hooking a finger on Gerard’s choker to bring him so close to his mouth he could feel his breath on his lips. Gerard wanted to burn that moment and those words in his heart forever.

“I love you so much.”

“Me too, Gee”, Frank smiled, obviously incapable of keeping the roleplay going when Gerard was being romantic. And it was fine, that portion of the session had been completely perfect.

Frank squeezed the tube and got lube on the palm of his hand, which he spread on Gerard’s cock, making him moan again. “I feel you’re doing all the work…”

“Well, you collected the 10 stamps. This is  _ your  _ reward”, he said, jokingly.

While Gerard chuckled, Frank got on his knees and brought his dick to his ass pretty straight-forwardly. “Hey…”, Gerard tried to stop him, a bit concerned. “Don’t you want my fingers first?”

“Na, I’m okay”, he said, lowering himself on his length. Gerard tried to contain a moan, maybe thinking he should argue some more. Frank spoke directly in his ear: “You took so long getting ready, I got bored…”

“You were prepping yourself? Fuck, that’s hot…”, he muttered, getting his arms around his waist. Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s shoulders so he could raise his hips and lower them, fucking himself on Gerard’s cock. It had only been a few weeks since they decided on not using condoms anymore so it was still something new, and felt amazing. Even though he didn’t plan for it, Gerard smiled realizing he had obtained the bareback he wanted on the 11th visit.

A pretty loud moan from Frank made him focus again and grab on his hips. “C’mon… I’m ready, fuck me Gee…”

It wasn’t the best position for it, but Gerard would never complain if Frank wanted to ride him. He placed a hand on the desk for support, while Frank gripped his shoulders, and began fucking faster and harder. The damned desk moved with them and his thighs slapped on Frank’s with each thrust, making too much noise. He was still fully-clothed and already too sweaty, but he couldn’t think about anything beyond how good it felt to be there.

“Oh, fuck…”, he cursed, his voice too loud again. It was something he always did when having sex with Frank, no matter where they were. It was also the main reason they had to move in together, their families were sick of them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Babe, it’s so good”, Frank said, getting his lips on Gerard’s neck, biting him just like he knew he liked it. Gerard’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

“Fuck, Frankie…”, he moaned again. “You close?”

Frank nodded, bringing his hand to touch his own dick. “I’m there, baby…”

But Gerard didn’t think it was enough, so he focused on grinding inside of him until he got louder moans, a confirmation that he was hitting the right place. Once he got a good angle, he kept it up and let go, too close to his own orgasm, which led to the usual chanting of: “Frank, Frank, Frank!”, and no matter how used to it his boyfriend already was, it was still hot. “Aah, fuckin’ marry me, Frank!”, he yelled while cumming inside of him.

“Dumbass”, Frank muttered, grinding his teeth and jerking himself off faster, enjoying the pleasure of the orgasm and cumming all over Gerard’s Misfits t-shirt. 

He rested his forehead on Frank’s shoulder, relishing in the aftershocks for a few seconds before lifting his head to kiss his neck and cheek, smiling like an idiot. Well, Frank’s smile was pretty wide and dumb too. “Shit, that was amazing…”

“I know”, Frank replied, getting up so he could pull out. 

Gerard stood up as best as he could, his legs feeling like jelly, and tried to clean the cum on his t-shirt with some tissues. It wasn’t going great.

“That’s the 53rd time you’ve said that to me, by the way.”

Blinking rapidly, Gerard wondered if he was too stupidly fucked out to understand or if that was a weird statement to make. “Said what?”

“Marry me”, Frank pointed out. “I’ve been counting.”

“Why?”

“So I could tell you when you reached a high number”, he said as if it was obvious. Gerard couldn’t make out the tone he was using… Was he teasing him? “You usually say it when I’m either sucking, rimming or riding you. You get too excited.”

“Yeah, I know”, Gerard acknowledged the fact, lowering his skirt.

“You should say something else…”

“I’ll change it when you finally say yes.”

Frank took the vest off and threw it on his face. “Fuckin’ dumbass. C’mon, let’s shower.”

“I’m not showering”, he smiled, getting away from him. “I need a smoke.”

“You need a shower.”

“I’m not the one with cum in my ass.”

Gerard barely managed to dodge the shoe Frank threw at him next. Luckily he couldn’t chase after him too much to force him into the bathroom, so he was able to get away, change his clothes and go out for a smoke.

“Bye, Claire!”, he said to the woman behind the counter, who waved and smiled at him. They would probably meet soon for another session of D&D at his place, with Molly, Ray and Mikey. Their group was fun and invested in the game, they didn’t even need Frank, who still couldn’t see the appeal in it. It seemed like he only liked roleplaying when it involved sex, which was a shame, because the motherfucker was a great actor.

He lit up a cigarette and realized it was nighttime already. Hopefully Frank wouldn’t take too long. He was ready to go back home, have dinner and snuggle together watching some shitty reality show. Domestic life was the fuckin’ best. He couldn’t even remember a time when he wanted none of that.

Well, if he had met Frank before he may have been interested in it sooner.

“Hey, you got a light?”, he heard just as he crushed his cigarette on the wall behind him. When he turned around to see Frank, he had the biggest smile on his face.

“It’s been a year, you know?”

“I know”, Frank nodded. “We met right here.”

“So you knew it was our Anniversary? Shit, I thought I was being sneaky.”

“You weren’t, babe. You’re too obvious, that’s why I always win at poker.”

“It’s ‘cause you cheat, honey”, Gerard pointed out. “But okay, well, I’ll surprise you one of these days, you’ll see”, he got in front of him and hugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, keep trying”, Frank got a smoke out of his packet. “Hey, so, I really need your lighter”, he laughed.

“It’s in my front pocket”, he said, not moving at all, his cheek resting on Frank’s head.

“No, it’s not, I know you keep it in your jacket.”

“I swear it’s in my pants, front pocket.”

“You’re trying to get me to touch your dick.”

“I would never!” Gerard tried to sound offended, but they were both laughing about it.

“You do it all the time! And you still think you’re so clever, don’t you?”

“I’ve got my moments”, he argued. “Just try it, okay? And if you happen to touch my dick, well…”

Frank shook his head. Still being held in Gerard’s arms, he moved his hand through his jeans and stuck his hand in his pocket, taking out a small box. He didn’t make out what it was until he brought it in front of his eyes, and even then he didn’t believe what he thought it could be. There was barely any illumination coming from the streetlights, but he felt the velvet under his fingertips.

“Open it”, Gerard encouraged him, his voice barely a whisper.

Frank opened the box. Inside of it were two silver rings with skulls on them and black shiny stones. “Gee… you’re gonna have to explain this to me…”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Verbal confirmations.”

“I want you to marry me. For real”, he said, leaving a trail of kisses from his cheek to his lips. “I love you, Frankie. I love living with you, I love waking up and seeing your face, I love your dogs, I love your music, I love... everything about you. I want it in my life forever. I want  _ you _ in my life forever.”

Frank’s face kept pretty unfazed while he took both rings out. “So… one for me and one for you?”

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s fair only one of us gets to wear a cool ring. And… people will know we’re both taken, right?”

“Right, makes sense.”

A pause. Gerard was getting nervous waiting for an answer. He knew he shouldn’t, they had been dating for almost a year and living together for a few months, but… was it too soon?

Everything with Frank had been intense and fast, and it worked somehow. They had promised each other to be direct in what they wanted, just honest about their feelings, which had been the answer to all of the problems they had in the beginning. However, this time it had been entirely Gerard’s decision to get the rings made especially for them. Yes, they were expensive, but he had used his own money, so maybe Frank was upset about that? Shit, had he messed up by not asking first?

“Is this one mine?” Gerard nodded. Frank slid the smaller ring on his finger and smiled. He then took the other one and put it on Gerard’s ring finger.

“At least you like the rings, right?”

Frank’s smile got wider, if possible, and the next thing he did was push him against the wall so hard he knocked the air out of Gerard’s lungs. “Shit, sorry!”, he said, although he didn’t seem really sorry and proceeded to plant kisses all over his face and lips. Gerard couldn’t stop laughing between them, relieved by noticing everything had gone well.

“Dude, you have to say yes. I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, motherfucker. Of course I’ll marry the shit out of you!”

Gerard cupped his face on both hands so he would stay still for a moment and let him kiss him, which of course turned into a full-on make out session almost immediately. He was seriously considering getting back inside and asking for the room back when Frank let go and took out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting a tattoo appointment.”

“Oh”, Gerard understood immediately what that was about. He hugged him from behind and placed his chin on his shoulder. “Can I pick the font?”

“You’re designing the whole thing, babe.”

“Rad.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for someone I met through this story and who reached out to me at a moment where I was really doubting myself. I know I've said thank you like a thousand times, but let me say it again: thank you. Seeing you enjoying my writing made me enjoy it too. 💖 
> 
> SORRY FOR GETTING SAPPY ON MAIN.


End file.
